


Only to You-A Nicky Fic

by b33nary



Category: Two Against The World (Visual Novel)
Genre: 1920s, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Gangsters, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:07:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25904821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b33nary/pseuds/b33nary
Summary: A oneshot starring the handsome mob boss we all love, Nicky Valentino and my original character Rudy Lawson. Rudy faces the fact she's fallen in love with a man that she may not get to stay with.
Relationships: Nicky (Two Against the World | Fictif)/Original Character(s), Nicky Valentino/Rudy Lawson, Nicky/Rudy
Kudos: 12





	Only to You-A Nicky Fic

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave any feedback you feel is necessary to share <3

Rudy smiled up at Nicky as they swayed gently to the soothing melodies of Glenn Miller. 

“What, beautiful?” He asked softly, eyes like melted chocolate. 

Rudy glanced down out of habit, the blush rising on her cheeks. She had always loathed how her face betrayed her that way. She steeled herself with a deep breath, and looked back up at the man who had stolen her heart in such a short time. She didn’t even belong here-literally. She had come to watch an old gangster flick and here she was in the roaring freakin’ 20’s. The elegance was positively intoxicating, especially being surrounded by the opulence that was Nicky Valentino. 

His home, his clothes, his very aura radiated power and authority. Yet his smile was so innocent and unbothered, devoid of any sign of the strain and difficulty he carried on his shoulders at all times. And that thought was enough for Rudy to realize two very important things. One, she was completely in love with him. Two, that was an incredibly foolish thing to have gone and done. Nicky, noticing her faraway look and the frown on her lips, placed a concerned hand to her cheek. 

“Rudy?”  
His voice brought her out of her thoughts and crashing back into reality. Fight or flight kicked in, and she felt herself pulling free from Nicky’s arms and tearing outside to sit as far from the house as possible. She curled into herself on a lounge chair by the pool, watching as the moon cast its soft glow on the water. 

A gentle breeze scattered the reflection, and the universe's irony was not lost on her. 

The world giveth and the world taketh away. 

She didn't hear the quiet footsteps making their way over to her from the back door. The warm hand that met her back was simultaneously soothing and incredibly jarring. 

Her small startle was enough for Nicky to remove his hand, still hovering over her with concern. She heard him sigh and take a seat opposite her.  
All was silent for a few moments before he spoke. 

"Listen toots, I would gladly sit out here all night for you. But these damn bugs got a taste for me. So could we at least head back in?" 

Rudy peeked out from her cocoon, giggling to herself as she watched him smack at his neck in irritation. 

"Son of a-" He glanced over to her, seeing he had her attention again. "Ah. S'cuse me." 

She unfolded entirely then, like a lotus in bloom. His charm always tore down her defenses, and she was sure it would be the death of that shy, apprehensive girl she had always known herself to be. 

"I've heard men swear before, Nicky." Rudy smirked, coming to his side. 

She offered him her hand, letting him know she was ready to head in. 

"In fact," she continued, gently hoisting him up. "That's probably the most tame thing men have done in front of me." 

Nicky pulled her close, his arms solid and protective. 

"What sleazes. Ain't no man gonna try anything disrespectful in front of my girl ever again. That's a promise, princess." Rudy leaned into him, breathing his scent like she needed it to live. 

"Thanks Nick. But if I'm your girl, why have you been letting these women put their months all over you?" 

He paused and stepped back a bit, his face far too perplexed for one person. 

Rudy took pity on him, laughing mischievously. 

"The mosquitoes, love. The only ones that bite are the females." She placed a gentle peck to his rapidly warming cheek. 

"What can I say? I'm a real handsome guy." Rudy gently smacked his chest, making his smile grow wider. 

"I'm also the luckiest guy." He cupped her cheek, looking deep into her eyes. "I've got the most gorgeous, most incredible, most exciting dame in the whole city. Maybe even the world." 

It was Rudy's turn to blush again. Her eyes still downcast, she turned into his touch and left a kiss on his calloused palm. 

"Mr. Valentino, you flatter me." She flirted, batting her lashes at him. 

With no warning other than a wink, Nicky lifted her into his arms. 

Rudy squealed, first with surprise and then with pure elation. 

"Nicky! What are you doing?!" She could barely ask between snorts of laughter. 

"You thrill me, Rudy Lawson. And you got the cutest snort this side of a hog house." 

Rudy nuzzled into his neck, part embarrassed and part content. 

After Nicky crossed the threshold back into the house, he sat her down. His hands lingered gingerly on her hips though, and Rudy felt her pupils blow. 

"You are enchanting, baby." He whispered, his warm breath ghosting over her slightly parted lips. 

As they both leaned in, he heard her softly whisper. "Nicky, I'm in love with you and I'm terrified." 

He idled just as their lips touched, and they both opened their eyes. 

Rudy blinked at him, her breath shallow and tense afraid she said too much. 

Before she could fully register what was even happening, he was pressing kisses under her ear, across her jaw, along her throat. She gasped in delight, shocked at how tender yet hungry each press of his lips were. 

"Nicky?" She breathed his name and he froze, returning his full attention back to her face. 

"Yeah, doll?" 

Her heart clenched in her chest. She never wanted to leave and live the rest of her days never hearing those words leave his lips again. She wanted to stay. She would stay. For as long as he'd have her. 

She smiled fully at him, teeth gleaming in the ambient lighting. 

"The bugs aren't the only women who wouldn't mind leaving a few marks on you." Rudy winked, intentionally taking her bottom lip between her teeth. 

She saw his face flush even more and knew she had said something good. 

"You don't give a man a chance, do you?" 

Rudy giggled as he picked her back up, her legs wrapping around his waist. 

"Sorry, handsome. I'm very good at getting what-and who I want." She kissed his nose, making a sexy growl. 

"I'd say so." He chuckled, taking them to his bedroom. 

As he sat her down, a thought popped into her head. 

"Hey Nicky?" 

"Hm?" 

"After this, wouldn't you be Hickey Valentino?" 

He stopped undressing for a moment, then let out his own adorable snort. 

"Only to you, toots. Only to you."

**Author's Note:**

> Hello friends! It's been about 6 or 7 years since I've published any of my writing anywhere and it feels good to be back! :)  
> Any kind and constructive criticism is welcome, but I will say that I'm not someone who cares a whole lot about sentence structure i.e., putting a preposition at the end of a sentence won't bother me in the slightest.  
> I really enjoy visual novels and when Nix Hydra released Fictif I was hype!! I immediately fell in love with Nicky and began curating Rudy and their story together. You'll be hearing more from them after this, don't you worry ;)  
> All credit for Nicky and their other original characters/content goes to Nix Hydra. I only claim my dear Rudy and any other brain children I put into the world (:  
> Oh and I'm brand new to posting here on Ao3 so bear with me as I navigate formatting issues and such!


End file.
